Shadowy Figure
Shadowy Figure is a recurring villain in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is the turbonic state of Professor Venomous and the one responsible for Turbo K.O.'s existence. Physical Appearance Shadowy Figure is tall and slender but possesses strength. He has grayish-purple skin and black hair. Only his stubbled chin, mouth, and nose are visible under a black hooded scarf. He wears a light black trench coat with dark black gloves and boots. In "Let's Get Shadowy", when his hood falls off after transforming, he is shown to have black, messy hair, dark eyelids that are nearly black, and a shadow cast over his face. Personality The Shadowy Figure is an enigma above all else, with his motivations and true goals mostly unknown. Personality-wise, he seems twistedly calm and is very sinister, ruthless, and manipulative, saying things to disturb K.O., leading him to get very angry and unleash his power as T.K.O., destroying the Plaza. He shows interest in K.O.'s power and uses him to his favor, like breaking into the sewer's room where he wishes to harvest glorbs, for their incredible power. K.O. tells him he will not let him take them, to which he replies "We can't have you ruin all of my hard work", showing his determined and maybe even ambitious side. However, in "Let's Get Shadowy", it is revealed that Shadowy Figure is Professor Venomous' alter ego. Shadowy Figure did not want Venomous, who was completely unaware of his existence up until that point, to find out. He gets angry when Fink tells Venomous and takes over him. In "Let's Fight to the End" he uses T.K.O. to take all the power from the Glorb Tree to destroy the universe, but T.K.O. figures out that Shadowy Figure was only using him to get more power. T.K.O. punches the dark blob form of Shadowy Figure out of Professor Venomous and crushes the blob, killing Shadowy Figure for good. Abilities and Powers Shadowy Figure is shown to be very agile, as he was able to dodge K.O.'s punches. He also seems to be very strong as well and can also float. He was even able to take an attack from a combo of K.O. and T.K.O. but still showed to get back up and disappeared without too many difficulties. He can swipe at long distances, as shown when he tries to grab Fink and K.O. after Professor Venomous transforms into him. It was shown that he also has turbo powers, being able to move at incredible speeds, being able to levitate, and control the speed of descent. However his turbo abilities never truly unleashed until he becomes Shadowy Venomous. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Unlike other turbonic forms such as T.K.O., T.Fink, Tenid, and Trad, Shadowy Figure does not wear any spiked purple wristbands. ** It is only after Shadowy combined with Professor Venomous and becomes Shadowy Venomous, he wears spiked purple wristbands. * He was the one that unleashed Turbo K.O. and he indirectly made K.O. and T.K.O. create the P.K.O. fusion form. * He has a similar silhouette, head shape, stubble, and voice to Professor Venomous/Laserblast, this is later revealed to be the result of all three being one and the same. * His voice, pale grayish skin, and the way he slithers when he sneaks around is similar to Orochimaru from Naruto. * His clothing is similar to Organization XIII's attire from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. * His name is possibly a reference to a shadow person (also known as a shadow figure). * He acts as K.O.'s archenemy more than anyone else. Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Secondary characters Category:Transformations Category:Villains